I didn't mean to fall
by FutureFox
Summary: When an accident lands Wilson in the hospital House is left to deal with the aftermanth and Cameron is left to deal with her guilt.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay let me explain my thoughts on House. I am a total H/W shipper but this fic is just friendship so if you're not into slash don't worry. I am 100 against Hameron, in fact I don't really like Cameron at all. But I do like her scenes with Wilson for some reason so putting all that together I give you my first House fic. Be warned I'm grammatically challenged but I hope it's understandable.

"Dr. Wilson. Dr. Wilson!"

Wilson slowed his pace through the parking lot but did not completely stop. He recognized that voice that always seemed slightly irritated from Allison Cameron. He rolled his eyes._ 'What does she want now?'_

She scurried to catch up with the older doctor. "Hey, what's going on with House?"

'_It's about House, go figure.' _His expression remained neutral. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She put on her sour face, "come on Wilson. He's been acting distant, more so than usual. If there's something wrong then you've got to know about it."

Now Wilson did stop and turn to face her, "Distant? Maybe he just didn't feel like talking to you."

She pretended that wasn't true, "I said more so than usual."

He held up his arms in frustration. "Look Dr. Cameron I don't know what to tell you." He tried to walk away but Cameron would have none of that. She still kept pace beside him.

She let the moonlight guide her through the seemingly vacant parking lot. "He already went home."

"I'm aware," he said still trying to escape.

"Well, are you going over there?"

He rubbed his hand across his brow. He was so tired and not in the mood for any conversations.

"I don't know. I might." He was going to see his friend and was supposed to be bringing food but the oncologist wasn't about to tell that to Cameron.

Cameron seemed to sense he wasn't being entirely truthful with her. She crossed her arms, "I have a right to know."

"Know what? He was having a bad day, pain wise. He'll be fine. Do yourself a favor and worry about your own life."

'_Jeez he's snippy tonight.' _She tried to speak but Wilson cut her off, "yes, I'm going over there and you are making me late. I'm tired and I haven't been having the best day either so if you could please just go home, I'd really appreciate it."

"I'm just trying to help. You don't have to be the only one who takes care of him. You're certainly not the only one who cares about him."

"I know I'm not but right now he's not up to sharing with anyone else, he's barely up to sharing with me and I really don't see how you pumping me for information is going to help you."

Before more could be said two bright headlights came, lit the shadows on their faces and a horn blared in their ears. The heads turned simultaneously to see a huge monster of a truck barreling towards them.

Wilson looked from the truck to the frightened young woman standing by his side and made a decision.

Cameron felt strong arms give her a hard shove and the next thing she knew she was on the ground as the speeding vehicle passed her.

Her eyes went wide as the truck slammed into a parked car leaving an unmoving Wilson lying twisted and bloodied on the pavement.

"Oh, God." She tripped over herself as she struggled to stand. She was vaguely aware of quickening footsteps behind her.

"Cameron! What happened?" She turned her head to see Chase running towards her. He pulled her to her feet. She pointed to Wilson.

"That truck, they hit him, they just hit him. I don't know…it was so fast." She remained frozen but Chase was already kneeling over Wilson.

"He's alive," he stated calmly.

Cameron walked over to the two men and stared down at them. "Cameron go back inside and get help."

The woman made no effort to abandon her spot. "Cameron." Chase gently placed a hand on her arm. "Cameron, go. He's alive but he's not going to stay that way unless you go."

Wilson looked horrible. His eyes were closed but she could still see pain in his face. His hair was matted with blood, from where exactly, she couldn't tell. His left arm was definitely broken. A good portion of his face had blood draining from it too.

"Cameron, go now!" Finally she turned and sprinted back into Princeton Plainsboro.

A short while later Wilson was being rushed to the OR. Chase was right alongside the gurney and Cameron was helpless as they passed.

"Is that Wilson? What's going on?" Foreman came up beside her.

She shrugged angrily, "he was hit by a truck in the parking lot, we were…talking and then he pushed me out of the way. Foreman he saved my life."

"How bad is it?"

Her voice was starting to betray her now, "It looks pretty bad."

Foreman sighed and shook his head, "the driver?"

"Perfectly fine. The cops came and arrested him. He was drunk," she didn't try to hide her bitterness.

Foreman continued to question her, "House?"

Her eyes snapped up and locked with his.

"Have you called House?"

Cameron had been trying not to think about that. "I can't. I can't tell him that…He'll never forgive me if he dies and even if he doesn't he's going to hate me." Now tears came.

Foreman said nothing as he pulled out his phone and started to dial. He put the phone to his ear.

"At least get a hold of Cuddy," he said as he waited for his boss to pick up. At first she didn't move.

"Cameron, he's got to know."

The younger doctor nodded and headed for the Dean of Medicine's office.

Author's Note: Okay, so it's not exactly original but at this point I think anything that can be done to Wilson has been done to Wilson. Also I know it's short but I promise the chapters will get longer. Please R&R, thanx buds.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone woke startled House awake. He had fallen asleep on the couch with the T.V. on nothing particularly entertaining. His thoughts of answering the phone quickly disappeared as the numbness of sleep went away and the pain came back full force. He held his leg with one hand and reached for his pills with the other, the phone was still ringing.

He dry swallowed a couple of vicodin, riding out the wave of pain. He barely heard Foreman's voice as the machine recorded his message.

"House? I know you're home. Pick up, there's been an accident."

A pause. House started to pay attention but still didn't pick up the phone.

"It's Wilson. He was hit by a truck in the parking lot. He's still alive but…"

House didn't hear the rest. He was already out the door, the light from the T.V. left glowing.

Cameron walked into Cuddy's office, trying to stay composed. She could do this.

She opened the door and slowly approached Cuddy's desk. At first there was no reaction from the Dean, she just sat there with her head propped up by her hand and stared at the computer screen.

The older woman sighed, she didn't really want to deal with one of Cameron's moods.

"What is it Dr. Cameron? What did House do now?"

Cameron looked up at the ceiling, then to the floor, anywhere but Cuddy's eyes. She held onto the chair in front of her.

Receiving no reply, Cuddy finally looked up at Cameron. Her heart jolted a little when she noticed the distraught look in her eyes and evidence of tears. A thousand and one scenarios went through her head. House killed a patient, House killed himself.

"Dr. Cameron? What happened?"

Cameron found her voice, "Um, Dr. Wilson and I were in the parking lot and a truck came at us and hit him. He's down in the ER."

Cuddy didn't know what to say. Her brain couldn't register what she'd just been told. "Bad?"

Cameron tried to speak again but her throat suddenly ached, she nodded instead.

Cuddy took in a shuddering breath. She couldn't allow her emotions to take over now. She had to deal with this. She needed to be strong. She needed to be in control for Wilson and for House. House.

"Does House know?"

"Foreman called him."

Cuddy stood from her desk, letting the professional side of her take over. "Let's go. I need to be updated on Wilson's condition so I can handle House when he gets here."

Cuddy made her way towards the door. Cameron turned but didn't follow.

"Dr. Cuddy!"

Cuddy was irritated to be stopped while she was on a mission. "What?"

"He saved me. When the truck came he shoved me out of the way. How am I supposed to deal with that if he dies?"

Cuddy locked eyes with her for a moment, "well I guess you could just make sure it wasn't for nothing." Cuddy offered her a small smile before leaving.

After a few moments thinking about what Cuddy had said, Cameron headed back for the ER. If Cuddy could be there for House then so could she, assuming he ever spoke to her again once he knew the truth.

House squinted at the bright lights from the ER. When his eyes adjusted to the light the first person he saw was Cuddy headed towards him with Cameron a few feet behind.

He rolled his eyes. Why did Cameron have to be here? Cuddy stopped right in front of him, blocking his path.

"House, he's alive, okay?"

He moved around her but she kept pace beside him. They both walked right passed Cameron, House oblivious to the fact that the young doctor looked like she wanted to say something. Oblivious or he just didn't care.

"His left arm is broken in two places. He has a few broken ribs but they didn't penetrate any organs. His head…"

House didn't stop or face her, "his head what?"

"There's swelling." She tried to read him but he kept his mask firmly on.

She continued on, "he's in surgery right now. Foreman and Chase are in there. They'll take care of him."

He scoffed, "oh thank God! To think I was worried there for a second what with the getting run over by a truck and the brain swelling but as long as my little boys are in there, I can relax. You want to grab a drink?"

She wouldn't take the bait, "I know this is hard for you…"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please don't start this now. I know it's okay to be worried. I know it's okay to care and I know that if I need you you're here for me, now do we have that settled?"

For a second she thought she was panic in his eyes and she knew that this was tearing him up but the last thing he needed was to be pushed over the edge with people nagging him.

"Yes, we have it settled."

He nodded, "good." He rubbed his forehead with his palm, "how long's he been in surgery?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer. Why don't we sit down?"

He didn't address her but took a seat on one of the waiting room chairs, his boss took a seat beside him.

House was fixated on the floor trying to keep his thoughts off of his best friend who was fighting for his life. He tried to think about The OC, he tried to think about how Chase could have such perfect hair and such awful clothes, he tried to think Cuddy's breast, they were barely a foot away from him after all. He tried to think of all these things because if he allowed his mind to drift to Wilson then he would have to think about the possibility of never seeing him again, he'd have to think about emptying out his office, he'd have to think about some other doctor taking over Wilson's office and coming out on their balcony, he'd have to think about spending the rest of his life without Wilson and he wasn't ready to think about that yet.

The spot on the floor that House was staring at was suddenly invaded by a pair of very feminine, very skinny, very pale legs.

"Dr. House, I need to talk to you."

Oh yeah, it was Cameron, all right. House looked up at her painfully emotional face, "he's out of surgery?"

She looked away briefly, her hair bouncing, "oh, no. I don't know. It's just--."

He gestured for her to shut up, "I don't want to hear anything remotely resembling sympathy from you, m'kay?" He gave her a mock thumbs up.

She pressed further, she wouldn't let fear stop her. "About Wilson, I was out there with him, I saw him get hit."

House was a little confused, "so what? You want me to feel sorry for you because of the trauma you had to go through? You want me to congratulate you for being the hero of the hour and getting help?"

Now it was Cameron's turn to look at the floor. She should've known that he wouldn't make this easy for her. She glanced at Cuddy who was looking from her to House, obviously tense.

Cameron took a deep breath, "we were talking…we were arguing sort of and we weren't paying attention, the truck came out of nowhere and I couldn't move and he pushed me out of the way. He saved my life."

Anger flickered in House's eyes and then they were ice, "good for him, congratulations to you, if you chicks will excuse me."

House got to his feet and limped away. Both women were smart enough not to follow him.

Cameron couldn't fight it any more. Her eyes filled up with tears and her body began to shake. She covered her eyes and fell into the seat House had been occupying.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: First off, thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing) you guys are great. Secondly, To Whom It May Concern, I realize there's a lot of Cam hate going on in this story, unfortunately it's not going to get better this chapter but I **promise **that by the end it will get better, I hope you keep reading.

House sat in his office twirling his cane, staring absently out the window. He had the lights turned out so he could brood properly. He lost track of the time a while ago.

He stared at all the gadgets on his desk and considered playing his Gameboy or listening to his iPod, or downloading porn but somehow he didn't have the energy.

Wilson, always the knight and shining armor. Always has to save the girl and be the hero. House always suspected that Wilson wouldn't be happy unless he got to die a martyr's death and tonight he may get his wish.

Cameron said that they had been arguing. About him no doubt, he could see the eager girl running to catch up with the oncologist in the parking lot to discuss her concern. She held him up, she distracted him. Wilson saved her and she hadn't attempted to do the same.

His thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps approaching.

"House."

He recognized Foreman's voice and spun around in his chair. Foreman was still in his scrubs and he looked tired. Chase was behind him, his perfect hair was now a matted blond mess.

He waited a few moments, "yes?!"

Foreman continued, "he's out of surgery we set his arm, we were able to ease the swelling in his brain, he's still unconscious but we think he's going to be okay."

"You think so do you?"

Foreman shook his head and Chase stepped forward. "I'll show you where his room is."

House stood and walked past them. "I'll find it myself thanks," he called behind him. Foreman and Chase looked at each other.

"He'll never move on if he dies will he," Chase asked.

"He'll never move on and neither will Cameron."

As the elevator doors opened they revealed Cuddy inside. House cursed, this was just not his night. He reluctantly stepped inside.

"Foreman and Chase found you?"

"Yeah, now I have to count and they have to hide. Wanna play?"

Cuddy smiled, "he's going to be all right. He wouldn't leave you, you know that."

"You have power over the whole hospital and suddenly you're inside coma patients heads. That's amazing."

"You don't want to talk, fine."

The rest of the ride was silent.

She walked him to Wilson's room and then fell back. She knew this would be hard enough for him on his own.

House paused at the door for a second. He knew what was holding him back but he didn't want to admit to himself. He's seen people in Wilson's condition before, he's seen people in worse conditions.

Finally he opened the door and walked into the room. His feelings of angst were immediately replaced by anger when he saw Allison Cameron seated at his best friend's bedside.

"What are you doing in here? Is the sight making you tingle in all the right places?"

She gave him her best death stare at the cruel remark. "I just wanted to sit with him, make sure he's all right."

"I don't know if they taught you this in med school but you sitting here is not going to affect whether he lives or dies."

"I was just trying to be a good friend, something that you obviously have no interest in doing," he could tell it was taking all she had to control her anger.

"I'm here aren't I? And this isn't my fault? It's yours isn't it?"

She looked away from her boss and turned to the sleeping face of Wilson, "it was an accident. It wasn't my fault."

He leaned against the wall, carefully avoiding looking at Wilson, "but you still feel guilty. That's why you're here. You and Wilson aren't friends, in fact I wouldn't put it past you to shove him in front of a truck if you thought it would get you me."

She jumped out of her chair, "don't ever say anything like that to me again! I hate that this happened. Yes I feel guilty but it's not the only reason I'm here. Wilson's a good person, he doesn't deserve to be alone right now."

House got right in her face causing her to back up a little in fear, "he's not alone. I'm here, now run along."

She scoffed and stomped towards the door then stopped, "you're not the only one who cares about him and he's not the only one who cares about you and maybe both of your lives would be easier if you realized that."

"And maybe your life would be easier if you realized that not everyone wants your help, not everyone needs your help, and not everyone is interested in you. The world turned before you were in it and I'll bet it keeps turning after you leave it, now buh bye."

He waved her off.

Her eyes downcast she left the room. Outside the door she let her eyes flood again.

House took Cameron's seat, still avoiding Wilson's face, "sorry I left you alone with her, don't worry I scared her off."

He eyed Wilson's cast, "you think I was too hard on her? Yeah, maybe." He rubbed his eyes, he didn't want to dwell on it right now.

"Sooooo, rough night? Mine hasn't been so great either. At least you get to be the center of attention, not that you can really enjoy it unless you wake up."

Hopefully, House finally looked at Wilson' face. It remained lifeless. He didn't look like he'd been hurt. He looked like he was asleep. House's words had no effect on Wilson's features.

"You know you've really got Cameron worked up and she pretty much hates me right now so I bet if you wake you've got a solid chance at getting her into bed."

Nothing.

"Cuddy too if you put your mind to it."

Still nothing.

"What about me? Would that make it better?"

More nothing, "fine be that way, you'd just break my heart."

"Is there anything I can offer you? Other than giving up vicodin? Well, I've got all night, I'm not going anywhere."

He put his legs up on the edge of Wilson's bed and settled in, prepared to wait until Wilson was ready to come back.

Author's Note: One final note, I haven't researched any of the medical stuff, I'm really lazy so I apologize if I'm completely off the mark. R&R please, thanx buds


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Last chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed it. R&R please, thanx buds!

Cameron had retreated to House's office. She was seated at his desk. She wondered how many hours he'd spent there. She looked at the life going on outside the glass walls and wondered how he viewed the environment.

She had the lights out but it didn't matter. The sun was coming up. She didn't want to know how awful she looked. She didn't remember how long she'd been crying but it was long enough to be completely drained.

"Cameron? Are you all right?"

She looked up to see Chase's concerned face staring at her.

_'Great'_, she thought to herself.

She began wiping away her tears, "yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all."

Chase walked towards her, "are you sure? You've had an unbelievable night. It's understandable that you're upset."

She looked down at her hands and forced a smile, "House hates me. I'm not stupid, I know he didn't exactly love me before but I thought that maybe he, I don't know, at least cared."

Chase couldn't help but feel for her, "you know he doesn't really hate you. He doesn't even blame you. He's mad at Wilson for this whole thing, but he can't take it out on him right now. Believe me he'll let him have it when he gets better."

"If he gets better then maybe you're right but if he doesn't…it's going to be me. Forever, he's going to take it out on me."

She sniffed, "anyway he shouldn't be mad at Wilson. He was only trying to protect me, **me.** Not everything is about House."

Chase chuckled, "yeah, try telling him that."

She blushed, "I did."

Chase's eyes narrowed, "and how did that go?"

"Not so good, he yelled at me."

Chase hesitated before taking her hand and was relieved when she didn't pull away.

--------------------------

As House drifted back into consciousness from a very uncomfortable sleep, the first thing he noticed was the sensation of someone touching him. Touching his leg to be specific. Massaging his leg to be even more specific.

He snapped his eyes open and they immediately went to Wilson. Wilson's brown eyes were focused on House's leg that was still propped up on the bed.

For a moment House couldn't breathe, "Wilson?"

Wilson didn't look away from House's leg and he continued massaging it with his one good arm. "You're leg has to be killing you."

"Yeah, well it's been killing me for years now, you learn to live with it," he said putting his legs back on the floor and out of Wilson's reach.

Wilson met House's eyes for the first time and smiled weakly, "hey."

House tried desperately to keep a huge grin from spreading across his face, "hey", he answered.

Wilson looked around him, "truck right?"

House nodded, "yeah a big one too, it'll make a great story to impress girls with."

"Cameron?"

House sighed, "she's fine, and you saved her. It was hands down the most moronic thing you've ever done. I mean this even trumps your marriages."

Wilson scoffed, "jeez, I didn't know you wanted her dead."

"This isn't about Cameron! It could've been anyone and I'd be saying the same thing. It's the whole idea. You shoving someone out of the way of a moving vehicle."

"Yeah, what was I thinking? I guess I bought myself a one way ticket to Hell."

House sighed dramatically, "there's just no talking to you when you're like this."

"I would've done it for you."

"Like that makes me feel special. You would've done it for Hitler."

Wilson ignored the comment, "and you would've done it for me."

His words caught House off guard. He couldn't look at Wilson and he started tapping his cane on the ground.

"No I wouldn't have." He looked up to see if the remark stung but Wilson didn't appear to have been phased.

"Oh yes you would. You wouldn't have time to think about it. If you did then you might let me or anyone die but when it happens that fast you just want to get the other person safe, it's instinct."

"It's instinct to stay alive. Self-preservation is instinct not self-sacrifice."

"Can we do this when I'm not in the hospital recovering from a near death experience?"

"Oh, don't be a baby, I have near death experiences two or three times a year, now that takes a man."

Wilson laughed, "so I have a lot of work to do to catch up."

House gave Wilson a stern look, "not funny."

Wilson rarely saw House that serious and he knew he didn't want to cross that line, "sorry. It'll never happen again. You are the king of almost dying."

House seemed satisfied, "'bout time someone appreciated my special little talent."

------------------------------------

Chase and Cameron were still talking when Cuddy came in smiling.

"Wilson's awake, Foreman's checking him over but it looks like he's going to be fine. Wilson's going to be fine."

Cameron smiled broadly and Chase turned back to her, "told you."

"Can I go see him?"

Cuddy hesitated, "House hasn't left him at all, and you might be setting yourself up an angry House."

Chase waited to see what she would say.

Cameron stood, "I don't care. I need to talk to Wilson."

Cameron opened the door slowly and quietly, neither man noticed her. They were engaged in an apparently hilarious conversation as Wilson was laughing and House was grinning from ear to ear. Cameron couldn't remember ever seeing him smile out of genuine affection or amusement before. She wondered how Wilson could do that, she wondered what he had that brought out this side of House, a side that seemed to be almost exclusively reserved for Wilson.

Her thoughts were brought to a halt when Wilson's gaze fell upon her. House followed Wilson's gaze.

"Didn't I shoo you out of here last night?"

Cameron ignored him, "Dr. Wilson can I talk to you privately please?" Her eyes were pleading and Wilson couldn't pass up an unhappy woman.

"Of course, House could you give us a moment?"

House looked between them as they both waited for him to leave. Finally he stood, "if I come back in here and you two are engaged there will be trouble," he said leaving the room.

Cameron started, "I want to apologize for prying the way I did. If I hadn't distracted you none of this would've happened."

"Cameron this isn't your fault. It was an accident, if you would have known I'm sure you would've done things differently."

Cameron didn't look reassured so Wilson continued, "look just don't worry about it. I'm fine, I'm going to live so everything's okay. You're okay, I'm okay, and House is okay."

"I also want to thank you for saving my life. You didn't have to do that. I owe you."

"No you don't, don't give it another thought."

She looked at him in disbelief, "how can you act like this is no big deal? You nearly died last night."

"But I didn't and I'm not going to, why should I dwell, just because you are?"

"I'm not dwelling, I'm just…"

"Cameron come here."

She walked towards him and he gently took her hand, "I don't regret what I did and in no way do I blame you. You have nothing to apologize for."

She nodded, it was what she had needed to hear, "still if there's anything I can do for you."

"Well, next time you need to talk try to catch me in my office."

She laughed a little, "okay, I can handle that."

Just then House burst back in the room, "okay times up kiddies. Give me this," he said taking Wilson's hand from Cameron and placing it back on the bed.

He turned to face her and this time she did not back down, "it wasn't my fault."

His look softened very slightly, "I know, now go home you've been awake all night crying, get Chase to drive you."

She nodded and left the two department heads alone without another word.

"That was nice of you," Wilson offered.

House shrugged and sat back down, "she had a rough night, I guess it sucked for everyone."

Wilson looked a little pale, "you feeling all right," House asked in his best casual voice.

"Just tired."

"So sleep, I'll be here."

Wilson smiled fondly at his friend, it was times like this he was reminded why he put up with House, it didn't often come up but sometimes he knew that House cared about him.

Wilson closed his eyes, content with the world.

House looked over at his favorite oncologist, he watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest and thought how close he came to ending up in the morgue. He leaned over Wilson and whispered, "don't ever leave me to spend half the night with Cameron and Cuddy again or I'll shove you in front of a truck."

Wilson smiled but didn't open his eyes, "I'll keep that in mind."

House put on a smile of his own and closed his eyes.

THE END.


End file.
